The invention concerns a preparation, in particular a cosmetic preparation, which is present as a W/O emulsion in the form of a workable paste and is suitable for cosmetic uses, in particular in the region of decorative cosmetics, for coloring and improving the appearance of the skin, lips and eyelids. By way of example mention may be made here of lip rouge, blusher. makeup or eyeshadow. It can also be used as a fixing agent for the lips, as a skin care foundation or as a sun protection agent. That preparation, in particular a cosmetic preparation, occurs preferably in the form of a water-in-silicone emulsion.
Preparations of the specified kind usually contain lipid-like substances such as for example fats, oils, oil-soluble vegetable extracts and medium to long-chain fatty acids and waxes, as well as volatile or non-volatile silicone oils and silicone copolymers such as silicone resins and silicone gels. Silicone oils that may be mentioned are volatile cyclic silicone oils such as octamethylcyclotetrasiloxane, decamethylcyclopentasiloxane, dodecamethylcyclohexasiloxane, and linear short-chain siloxanes such as hexamethyldisiloxane or octamethyltrisiloxane, while non-volatile silicone oils that may be mentioned include the so-called dimethylpolysiloxanes in a wide range of different chain lengths and different viscosities and arylated silicone oils such as for example phenyl dimethicones, phenyl trimethicones, diphenyl dimethicones and others.
In addition they may contain a solid phase comprising finely divided fillers and coloring agents. Sun protection agents may use particularly finely divided pigments, so-called nanopigments, of an average particle size of between 5 and 50 nm, which act transparently on the skin and no longer color it. Silicon dioxide, titanium dioxide, cerium oxide, aluminum oxide, zirconium oxide and zinc oxide may be mentioned here by way of example.
A disadvantage with such preparations is that they can be easily transferred from the skin or the lips to which they are regularly applied on to other surfaces, for example cups, glasses, textiles or other areas of the skin. That can leave behind traces in the form of a colored mark or a greasy film. Such products therefore have insufficient adhesion to the underlying surface to which they are applied, with the result that lipstick and blusher, makeup, eyeshadow and also sun protection agents have to be regularly re-applied. As oily constituents generally spread very well on the skin, the pigments move from the original place of application together with small amounts from the oily phase into the fine wrinkles and creases in the skin in the immediate surroundings, which often has a very disturbing and adverse effect on the overall visual impression.
In the past the attempt was made to counteract that in relation to lipsticks and lip rouge by the use of so-called ‘bromo acids’, dyestuffs which substantively gather on the skin. As however, due to differing pH-values of the skin, those dyestuffs gave individually different and unpredictable shades and in addition the coloring effects often persisted for days, that route was immediately abandoned again because the lady consumers only inadequately accepted products of that nature.
After silicone oils and silicone resins had found their way into cosmetics, the attempt was made to improve the adhesion to the skin and thus the durability of decorative preparations thereby. Thus from about 1977 eyeshadow pencils and lipsticks have been known in the form of leads which were cast into sharpenable casings which in the lipid phase contained inter alia a mixture of phenyl trimethicone (a non-volatile silicone oil) and cyclomethicone (a volatile silicone oil). They were then followed by similar preparations which contained cyclomethicone as the sole silicone component. Although they had an apparently firm structure, those pencil materials could be applied to the skin in a soft and malleable fashion, similarly to a pasty material. After evaporation of the volatile silicone, there was left behind on the skin a soft elastic film which had very good adhesion and which moved only to a minimum extent into the area surrounding the original location at which it was applied. The principle of combining two silicone oils, applied to pasty preparations, is also to be found again for example in EP 0 756 864.
In spite of the highly positive effects in terms of adhesion and durability, such preparations of the kind known hitherto which contain silicone oil can give rise to detrimental effects on the part of sensitive users if they are used in the immediate proximity of the eye. More specifically, if even minimum amounts of silicone oils, in particular non-volatile silicone oils or other silicone polymers from the products in pencil form which are known from the state of the art pass into the eye or the conjunctiva sac, they can lead to an oily film on the lens and unpleasant irritation, referred to as the ‘wind burn effect’.